His Back Against The Wall
by SunaGirl
Summary: Jak has begun working for Krew and runs across the fat man's premier explosives expert. Can Jak find something wonderful in Jinx? Jak x Jinx. Contains yaoi, nothing explicit. Rated M mostly for Jinx's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jak stood in the rain, waiting for the automatic door of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon to open. Daxter was muttering something about wet fur, but Jak took no notice as he drudged inside the bar, his boots squelching with each step. Krew floated lazily to Jak, confirming Jak's completion of his assignment and floated back to whatever massive cave he dwelled within. Daxter leapt off Jak's shoulder to flirt with Tess. Jak slipped into the back room to change into dry clothes. He returned and flopped tiredly into a rattily curtained booth. He didn't realize until it was too late the man sitting beside him.

He was a thin, muscular man of at least 30, in dire need of a shower and a shave. His dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a thick cigar hung from his mouth, filling the tight dark space with an orange glow and a light fog.

"Well, lookit what wandered inta' my private space," he grinned with a heavy accent and a high, rough voice. "A cute lil' Blondie." A lustful grin crept slowly across his gaunt face. the man hooked an arm around Jak's neck with frightening speed and dragged Jak's face close to his own. "The name's Jinx, Goldilocks." He blew a suffocating cloud of thick smoke in Jak's face as he pulled the nervous boy even closer.

"Uh, yeah," Jak grinned sheepishly, trying to pry the older man away from him. "I'm Jak, and uh...I, uh..." his stutters trailed off as Jinx pressed his lips harshly against Jak's. the taste of cigars and alcohol flooded Jak's mouth as Jinx's tongue explored it. Jak once again attempted to escape when Jinx broke the kiss, but the explosives expert was much stronger than his thin frame suggested, holding Jak in place with far too much ease.

"You look a lil' lonely, Jakkey-Boy. I know just whatcha need." A chill ran up Jak's spine as Jinx forced his hand down Jak's pants and began to pleasure the most vulnerable part of Jak's body.

DELETED SEX SCENE HERE. PLEASE IMAGINE A SEXY ALMOST-RAPE. ^_^

Jak fell backward onto the hard wooden bench, panting and tired. Jinx slid roughly on top of Jak and the two passed into a satisfied, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A week had passed since the awkward experience at the Hip Hog Saloon. Jak couldn't keep himself from dreaming about it every night, from playing over and over in his head every day, from longing for it again every waking moment-- wait, what?!

Jak shook off the strange feeling for the hundredth time that morning.

"You feeling okay there, big guy?" Daxter asked from his perch atop Jak's shoulder. Jak grinned and nodded stupidly, knowing he couldn't lie to his best friend. The pair continued on their walk to the Underground Hideout. Torn called them in for something.

"Bout time you two showed up," he growled gruffly as the two entered the poorly lit room. "I need you to deliver this--" he tossed Jak a small package "--to a man named Jinx at the Hip Hog. He's one of Krew's boom boys." Jak swore that his heart stopped beating for a whole minute.

The zoomer ride to South Town wasn't so bad, except for the fact that Jak, out of sheer nerves, ass-ended nearly everyone with the bad luck to be driving in front of him.

"Jak!" Daxter whined, smacking the green-goateed teen in the head. "What the hell? You're driving worse than a blind, crippled hiphog!" He resumed his sitting position on Jak's shoulder just in time to keep himself from flying off as Jak rear-ended another person. Let's just say that our boys had to shake the heat before the delivery could be completed.

Jak's heart pounded deafeningly loud in his head as he tried to enter the Hip Hog Saloon calmly. Jinx, however, had different plans.

"Well, Goldilocks came back for another round!" he cackled, Daxter gagging on the cigar smoke. Jinx ignored him, clapping a hand on Jak's shoulder. "How about it, Jakkey-Boy?" Jak's face burned redder than his scarrf and he muttered incoherently, shoving the package into Jinx's hands. He attempted to leave but was stopped by Jinx's strong hands around his narrow waist.

"Hey, hey Pretty Boy. You ain't leaving just yet." Daxter turned to face the smirking explosives expert and growled ferally.

"Jak'll leave whenever he damn well wants!" he growled threateningly. Jinx flicked Daxter to the floor with ease and twisted Jak around to face him.

"You. Me. Back room. Now." Jak's brain begged him to walk away before ceasing to function properly. He followed anyway, knowing what was to come. Daxter had already become distracted by Tess and took no notice.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jinx snapped the lock violently, turning his attention to the frightened hero in front of him.

"I expected more of a fight from ya, Blondie. Didn't think ya'd give in without a fight." The bed shook as Jinx forced Jak onto his back. Jak was gasped at his arousal from the push. He almost grinned as lustfully as Jinx. "Guess ya enjoyed it more'n I thought."

Jinx was on his knees sprawled atop Jak, one hand on Jak's shoulder, the other pressed firmly against the boy's chest. He dropped down without warning, his full weight on Jak. Jak's heart was thundering again and his breath quivered as the other blonde pulled their faces together for just a moment.

"Somebody's excited," he chuckled, backing away a little to smirk at Jak's groin. He thrust his hand down Jak's pants, eliciting a desperate mewl from the teen. Jak even arched into the touch as Jinx stroked his excitement. "But," he sighed, "I ain't got the time today for playin' with my new toy." He jumped to his feet with catlike grace, unlocked the door, and left.

Jak sat up slowly, feeling a foreign heaviness in his heart. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It made the pain of his imprisonment and his estrangement from his friends seem like nothing. He tried to catch his breath, only to find himself fighting back a river of tears already staining his face.

Why? Why am I crying? Why? He's... he's nothing. He can't be. I can't be feeling this. I... Jak's thoughts trailed off.

"FUCK!" he screamed into his hands, pressing them against his face. Dark eco flashed all around him, poisoning his thoughts and deepening his depression. His shoulder shook with every agonized sob and he collapsed facefirst onto the filthy pillow. He fell slowly into a nightmare-filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Jak! Jak, wake up! C'mon, buddy!" Daxter jumped and down on Jak's chest. Jak's eyes fluttered open slowly. He sniffled and pushed Daxter off of him.

"I'm up, dammit," he growled softly. Running his finger through his long blonde hair, he sighed miserably. Daxter's ears drooped and he spoke softly.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He took a timid step forward.

"It's nothing!" Jak snapped, accidentally flaring with Dark Eco for a moment. He ran out of the room muttering "Nothing. Nothing at all." Daxter followed quickly.

Jak sat in a booth, the same one in which he met Jinx, sulking. He didn't even realize it was the same booth. He had ordered a drink, but merely swished the blue liquid around in the glass. He heard a soft swish and turned to see the worn curtain fly open. Jinx sat down beside him.

"How ya doin', Blondie?"

Jak responed to the casual greeting with a swift punch in the face which knocked Jinx's cigar out of his mouth. Jinx grabbed Jak after recovering and put the blonde in a headlock.

"The fuck you pullin' dat shit on me for?" he snarled in Jak's ear. Jak coughed weakly against Jinx's enormous strength. He struggled to escape; the thick scent of eco, gunpowder and cigar smoke was becoming suffocating. He soon gave up, completely ignoring whatever Jinx had been hissing in his ear.

"I'ma show you who da boss is here, Pretty Boy." With this last snarl he threw Jak against the wall and they relived a painful, violent version of their first night together.

DELETED SCENE HERE. PLEASE IMAGINE THE SEXY X-RATED SMUT IN WHICH JAK IS SHOWN WHO'S BOSS (here's a hint: Jak's not the boss)

Jinx left right after again, leaving Jak to lie in lust-fogged misery. His pained thoughts began racing. Why am I letting him do this to me? Why does it feel to good when he's all but raping me? I think I'm in love with... wait what? No, I can't be... The more he thought, the more he realized he really was falling in love. It was quickly becoming the first time Jak had ever been truly scared.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jak was more than a little nervous. Just two days after the second "incident" with Jinx, here he was: sitting on a stool at the head of the bar. Elbow on the table, chin in hand, he listened vaguely to one of Daxter's tall tales in which the Metal Heads multiplied like rabbits and Jak was the sidekick. Jinx slinked in as Jak began to doze off and flopped himself heavily on the stool left of Jak.

The world stopped. Jak could see only Jinx's rugged unshaven face, hear only his grating thick-accented voice, smell only the asphyxiating cloud of smoke surrounding him, feel only the frantic pounding of his own heart against his ribcage.

Jinx slung an arm over Jak's shoulder and glanced at Daxter jumping all over the table, arms waving wildy nonstop as he described his heroic battle.

"What's wrong, Goldilocks? The rabid weasel gettin' on ya nerves?" Daxter growled, baring his tiny Ottsel fangs and stopping his exciting story at the climax. Jinx blew smoke in his face and Daxter coughed loudly as he collapsed on the table. Tess glared at Jinx and attempted to wake him.

Jak remained silent until Jinx's hand suddenly slipped off Jak's shoulder and squeezed his right buttcheek firmly. Jak twitched and drummed his fingers on the table to hold back the blush. He glared angrily at Jinx, who pulled away and shrugged off the awkward moment. Jinx stood and sauntered out, a lewd grin plastered on his scruffy face.

Jak sighed and smacked Daxter awake. Daxter wheezed, jumped on Jak's shoulder, and the pair left for the Underground Hideout. After running a few errands for Torn the pair happened to be in the middle of the slums as night fell on Haven City. Jak hijacked a two-seater zoomer and parked in an unlit corner.

"Jak," Daxter questioned as he curled up on his best friend's chest for warmth. "You've been acting a little odd lately. Wait! No, not just a little odd, you've been spazzier than a rabid Lurker Shark with a sugar buzz!" His voice cresendoed at the end of his sentence and he pointed at Jak, his fuzzy clawed finger barely an inch from Jak's nose. Jak sighed.

Maybe I should tell him...

"Well, Dax," he stumbled over his words, trying to find the right thing to say. "Well, there's this... person that I'm, well, interested in." Daxter's ears perked up and a knowing suggestive smirk stretched across his furry face.

"Ooh, Jak, baby! You got a lady friend I don't know about? C'mon, spill it. Maybe 'Orange Lightning' can help ya (he struck a pose while he said 'Orange Lightning'). Is she hot?" Daxter leaned in, lying on Jak's chest with his chin propped up on his hands. His elbows poked Jak, making the blond squirm a little.

"Um, yeah --well, no... I mean that's not really," Jak shook his head and continued. "What I mean is I think I'm really in love with this person but I'm afraid that they don't feel the same." He somehow found the voice to continue without stuttering. "I don't really like the friendship I've got, but it's better than being shot down and hated." Jak shrank back, curling into the fetal position. Daxter looked at his friend, closer than a brother, who was becoming distant on the subject, staring at anything but Daxter.

"Jak, buddy. If I can take rejection from every woman I've ever hit on, you can take one 'no' from one chick." Daxter tossed his tiny hips to one side for emphasis. "So who is she?"

"I guess you're right, Daxter. I'll tell ya how it goes." With that, Jak rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Daxter demanding answers with all his Ottsel might.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jak stood in the Hip Hog once again with his heart racing. This time, however, Krew decided to lecture him about...... something. Jak couldn't care less and didn't hear a word the fat man said. When he realized the tub of blubber had floated away (after 20 minutes of Jak nodding his head and mumbling 'uh-huh' every now and then), he left Daxter with Tess to search for Jinx. The explosives expert was nowhere to be found. Jak returned to his best friend with a heavy heart.

"Well?" Daxter tapped his foot impatiently. "What happened?"

"Not here," Jak answered glumly. Tess left to serve the group of customers that entered, so the famous 'Trouble Twins' were left alone. Jak let his head fall to the table and ran his fingers through his green-blond hair. Sitting up after a moment, he sighed heavily.

"Is she really worth it? I mean, ain't nothing wrong with a one-nighter," Daxter grinned, hoping to console his depressed friend. Jak felt a headache approaching and was using all his willpower to not burst into tears in public.

"You don't get it, Dax." Daxter tilted his head to one side in a catlike fashion. "Dax, I... I think...I'm in love with a man." Daxter's jaw hit the table.

"WHOA! You are seriously whacked out, Brother. Whatever you're smoking, ya need to either share it or stop smoking it, ok?!" Daxter shoved his face an inch away from Jak's. Jak narrowed his eyes and glared at the Ottsel.

"It doesn't matter anyway," The dark hero said hopelessly. "He couldn't possibly feel the same." Jak stood heavily, regaining his stoic emotionless appearance and walked out of the bar.

Jinx stepped out of a curtained booth gaping incredulously at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jak spent the night at the Underground Hideout. He couldn't sleep, so he just sat up on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds watching Daxter twitch peacefully in his sleep. Torn could be heard screaming orders to rookie Underground members. What Jak didn't know was that Jinx was also with the Underground. He learned quickly when the chain-smoking demolition man ambled in nonchalantly and smacked Jak on the back of his head.

"Yo, Goldilocks. Got a mission for ya." Jak continued watching Daxter gloomily. "I said c'mere, and leave the furball here." Jinx clutched Jak by his scarf and dragged him up the stairs and out into the moonlit alley. Jak showed no emotion and refused to even look at Jinx. "Don't be such a downer, Jakkey-boy." Strong grip still on the hero's scarf, Jinx pulled Jak closed and pressed their lips together roughly. Jak gave in to the affectionate move easily, tears pooling behind sparkling cerulean eyes. The pain showing in those delicate orbs shone with greater intensity than usual.

Sensing the boy's misery, Jinx broke the kiss. He reached up to Jak's tear-stained face and wiped away the tears. Jak closed his eyes for a moment, opening his eyes to look at the man before him. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

"A coupla quickies and yer crazy fer me, huh Sunshine?" Jinx joked. He cupped the shorter blond's face in his large hands.

Jak blushed deeply. "Y-you--"

"Yeah, I know Blondie," Jinx smirked, stroking Jak's cheeks with calloused thumbs. Jak leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes. Their faces were but an inch apart the entire time. "How about it, Pretty Boy? I ain't no Prince Charmin' but it could work, yeah?"

Jak buried his face in Jinx's chest. Jak smiled as he breathed in the smell of ash and mus, which had become the greatest smell in the world to him. He felt Jinx's arms wrap around his shaking frame as he began crying once again. This time, however, they were tears of joy rather than misery.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The new couple re-entered the Hideout. Jak fell onto the bed opposite Daxter and Jinx lay on top of him. The next morning, Jak awoke to a horrific sight: Daxter's furry orange ass in his face. The Ottsel was jumping on his neck, screaming. On his neck! Jak choked for a second before throwing Daxter on the floor.

"Dumbass," Jak chuckled, causing Daxter's eyes to light up.

"Whoa!" he smiled, jumping on his sidekick's lap. "What happened to you?! You're not all mopey and stuff no more. Did ya get some tail last night, Jak?" He wiggled his whiskered eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope," Jak answered, smiling too widely and speaking to happily for Daxter's taste. Daxter shook his head, clambered on top of Jak's armored shoulder, and the two headed out to the Hip Hog yet again.

Jak entered the bar completely calm for the first time in weeks. Jinx was waiting for him by Tess, who had just poured him another drink. Daxter began showing off for Tess, who was easily distracted by the Ottsel's antics.

"He-y, Jakkey Boy!" Jinx cackled, slapping Jak on the shoulder as he sat. Jak smiled warmly at Jinx, enjoying the kind smile on the man's rough face. He timidly reached out to Jinx and laid his hand on Jinx's. Jinx leaned over and kissed Jak on the cheek. Jak blushed and rested his head on the explosives expert's shoulder. He looped both his arms around Jinx's free arm (the other still holding his drink and cigar). Jinx smirked at Jak's surprising level of attachment.

Daxter turned away from Tess when she noticed the men's flirtatious actions and was no longer paying attention to him.

"What are you DOING, Jak?!" he shouted, jumping across the table and standing before them, glaring at the both of them. Focusing on Jak, he chastised: "I thought you at least had the hots for human." He looked to Jinx, "not a walking land mine!" Jinx scoffed irritably.

"Stuff it, Rat!" he hissed, jabbing the base of Daxter's tail with the lit end of his cigar. Daxter squealed and ran to perch on Tess's shoulder.

"Jaaaak!" he whined. Jak chuckled and snuggled his head against Jinx's shoulder.

"See why I didn't tell you?" Jinx laughed at the boy's facetious comment and puffed on his cigar. His communicator beeped.

"Fuck," he growled. "I gotta fly, Blondie," he said, kissing Jak. Jak pulled away and they kissed again before Jinx sauntered lazily for the door. "See ya on the flip side," he waved as the door closed behind him.

"Jak," Daxter grumbled threateningly. "We gotta talk."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Daxter sat pouting on Torn's desk. He and Jak sat alone in the Underground Hideout. The awkward silence kept the boys silent for almost an hour, avoiding each other's gazes. Daxter was adament about his hatred of Jinx; Jak was adamant about his love for Jinx.

"This ain't gonna work," Daxter growled, fingers tapping the tabletop. His sharp claws made soft tic tic sounds as he continued tapping the weathered wooden surface. He stood to his full height, even on the tall desk not reaching within two feet of Jak's height. Two weeks had passed since Daxter had discovered the identity of Jak's lover.

"I didn't want it to come to this, buddy," Daxter huffed. Jak stood silently, staring at the floor.

"I didn't expect this from you, Dax," he sulked, hurt by his best friend's disapproval. "But I guess I can't expect anyone to really get it."

Jak had no clue that Daxter really did get it, even if the little furry guy didn't approve. Daxter watched as Jak's mood do a 180 after he hooked up with Jinx. For some reason beyond Daxter's comprehension, Jinx seemed to take away all of Jak's pain. It was almost as if Jak was as happy as in when they still lived in Sandover. In fact, it was almost as if--

"Daxter!" Jak's worried voice made Daxter's train of thought fly right off its tracks.

"Ugh!" the Ottsel groaned. "Fine, fine. I won't tear you two little 'love birds' apart." Jak hugged Daxter so hard he almost passed out. "Just one thing," Daxter added. "There will be no, and I mean NO hanky-panky in front of the Ottsel, okay?"

Jak laughed and patted Daxter's head.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jak slouched against the bar of the Hip H-- er, Naughty Ottsel. Daxter was throwing a party at the newly christened bar to celebrate Jak's victory against the Metal Head leader, Kor.

The whole gang was there was there; even Sig was dancing. Jak eyed the front door for a moment, almost expecting it to open, before returning to his drink. Keira sat beside him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Onin's drunken rage had saved Jak the awkwardness of telling Keira about Jinx, but not for long. As soon as Jak put his cup to his lips, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and squeeze his groin while another hand ripped the cup from his hand and slammed it on the table. Jinx spun the stool Jak was sitting on and pushed their mouths together, forcing Jak to lie across the bar on his back. The hero looped his legs around Jinx's torso; Keira huffed in disgust.

"Eeew, what the hell?!" she cringed. She pouted, hands on her hips as she stood from her seat (not that the boys saw anything she did). Everyone else shook their heads as they looked at the naive girl.

Jinx pulled the blushing, slightly giddy Jak up off the table and held him in his arms. The two noticed Keira's expression, a not-so-pretty combination of horror, disgust, and jealousy.

"Get over it, Grease Monkey," Jinx barked. "Cuz me'n the 'hero' need to 'celebrate'." Jak pushed the man back a little with his finger, one green eyebrow raised in sarcasm.

"You think you can just come in here with a kiss and a line like that and get lucky with the city's biggest hero?" Jak smirked playfully.

"I'm right, ain't I?" Jinx licked his lips lustfully, his face so close to Jak's that their noses were touching.

"Hell yeah!" Jak grinned, allowing the older blonde to pick him up and carry him off to a back room for a 'private party'.


End file.
